


36,000 ft

by rome_in_asia



Category: K-pop, The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Choking, JUST, M/M, Needy Choi Chanhee | New, Overstimulation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators, don't read if you're uncomfortable, kinda has plot, mile-high club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rome_in_asia/pseuds/rome_in_asia
Summary: “Babe—““I don’t want to talk to you right now.”Juyeon sighed. “Babe, c’mon.”





	36,000 ft

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello
> 
> Please, don't read ahead if you're not comfortable! I'm not going to be the victim of anyone claiming I scarred them because it's in the tags. Shameless Smut. Yeah? Is that clear? Alright :D
> 
> Merry Christmas ~

“Not here, Chanhee.”

 

Juyeon wanted to die.

 

Chanhee’s hand was on his inner thigh, languidly stroking under the thick duvet the plane crew provided early on. They were still halfway on a flight, and Juyeon lost count of the times Chanhee had accidentally misplaced his hand on his dick. Juyeon kept telling him off, promising to fuck him when they get into their hotel ( _and eat ice cream, yes, yes, Chanhee just please stop stroking my fucking dick_ ).

 

He was getting really pissed and really aroused at the same time and it was hard. He was hard.

 

“Chanhee!” Juyeon grabbed his wrist. “I said not now!”

 

The younger sulked, taking his hand off to cross his arms over his chest, pouting as he focused on the movie playing on his little LCD screen. Juyeon sighed, not really capable of getting angry at Chanhee, and moved closer, pushing the arm rest barrier down to snuggle closer to his boyfriend.

 

He threw an arm around Chanhee’s shoulders and pressed a quick apologetic kiss on the corner of his lips. “I’m sorry, baby. We have a rule, remember? Not in public. If you’re good now until the end of the flight and we get into our hotel room, I’ll let you have fun. How’s that sound?”

 

“A promise tomorrow is worth less than an action today.” Chanhee argued, not giving in.

 

“Babe—“

 

“I don’t want to talk to you right now.”

 

Juyeon sighed. “Babe, c’mon.”

 

Finally, Chanhee cuddled into Juyeon’s side, but he was still pouty. “Fine. I’m still angry though.”

 

His lips were so red and pouty that Juyeon took a risk and pulled the duvet over their heads as he stole a deep, wet kiss with Chanhee, nipping and sucking on the plush red lips and basically just devouring Chanhee for a long minute before finally pulling away. Juyeon smiled to himself.

 

Chanhee’s pout was gone and he scored a kiss.

 

Fuck yeah.

 

Further into the flight, Chanhee had fallen asleep, head on Juyeon’s shoulder. Juyeon thought he could finally rest, since the flight was very silent with Eric and Jaehyun already dead asleep somewhere behind them. He was about to close his eyes as well when Chanhee suddenly balked.

 

“Chanhee? What’s wrong?”

 

“I—“ Chanhee suddenly threw his duvet off, hands flying to cover his mouth. “I need to vomit!”

 

“What?” Juyeon was suddenly in panic mode. There were no stewards in the business class, but there was a bathroom. He knew only one person was allowed, but he couldn’t risk Chanhee losing consciousness in the tiny space alone as well. He quickly got up to aid Chanhee towards the bathroom, gently massaging his back.

 

Chanhee looked really pale, like paler than usual. It was scaring Juyeon so much already. He wasn’t exactly the calm one in their relationship, even though he _should_ be the calm one considering how Chanhee was the exact definition of a chaotic mess.

 

“I can’t hold it in…” Chanhee choked out, swallowing.

 

Juyeon turned to a CCTV, looking really pained. “Hi, I’m joining my friend in the bathroom. He’s sick and I’m worried, please trust us and don’t send security down. Thank you.” And he pushed Chanhee inside. Chanhee sank on his knees in front of the bowl and Juyeon wondered if he should close the door.

 

When Chanhee let out a loud retch, Juyeon mouth a big SORRY to the camera and closed the door.

 

The moment the lock clicked, Juyeon turned around to see Chanhee grinning at him from the floor. There were no signs of vomiting, no lacking of color on Chanhee’s face, no anything that indicated the events that happened barely seconds ago.

 

It then dawned on Juyeon.

 

He walked right into Chanhee’s trap.

 

“Chanhee—“

 

“This isn’t a public place, honey.” Chanhee laughed, voice sultry as he threw his arms around Juyeon’s neck. “And I know we need to hurry, so like, I don’t know… get rough and dirty, cowboy.”

 

“Do not ever say cowboy when I’m about to fuck you, okay?” Juyeon shakily exhaled. Okay, he really was going to fuck his beautiful boyfriend in a plane bathroom. “Take your shorts off, babe.”

 

“Can’t you do it for me?”

 

Juyeon gave him a waning look, already having pushed his jeans and boxers down in one go. “No, because we’re in a hurry and you’re not five years old.” He struggled to fish the lube he always kept in his pants, the bathroom space being only like, 1.5 meters by 1 meter. It was a squeeze, and it was getting really hot, literally.

 

Chanhee made a tiny _hmph_ noise and pushed his own shorts down. “Fine!”

 

“Is that a vibrator?” Juyeon suddenly felt dizzy as he stared at the tiny plug between Chanhee’s buttcheeks. He grabbed one cheek and pulled, revealing Chanhee’s wet rim and the tiny toy vibrating at a steady, low tempo. “Baby, how long have you been using that?”

 

“Airport.” Chanhee moaned, feeling Juyeon push the toy deeper.

 

“Is this why you’ve been really touchy the entire ride?”

 

“Please, just stop asking questions and fuck me already, Juyeon!” Chanhee gritted his teeth, pushing his ass out. Juyeon chuckled, a low sound that made Chanhee shiver, and squeezed the flesh in his palm for a moment before getting up. “Juyeon, please, _please_.”

 

The older reached for him, pulling his back flush onto Juyeon’s front. His large, warm hands roamed his hips, creeping closer and closer to Chanhee’s dick and _finally_ grasping it, tugging fast and hard as his free hand flew to Chanhee’s mouth to cover it and prevent any more noises from escaping. They were still in public, after all.

 

“Keep it down!” Juyeon hissed, rapidly jerking him off.

 

Chanhee nodded, eyes watering and knees buckling.

 

“Brace yourself on the toilet.”

 

The younger complied right after Juyeon let his dick go, leaning over the toilet lid. Chanhee tried to breathe normally, tried to get as much air in his lungs as he could because he knew he would be gasping for breath the moment Juyeon gets down on him. From experience, of course.

 

He could hear the sachet of lube being ripped open and whimpered when the cold liquid was dropped immediately on his ass, making his sensitive ring of muscles clench around the tiny toy. Juyeon must be feeling really impatient if he just poured the lube, Chanhee thought, trying not to whimper as Juyeon moved the toy around, stretching Chanhee open.

 

“How’s that feel, babe?” Juyeon asked, taking the vibrator out and swirling it on Chanhee’s perineum.

 

“Mmm… much better if it were your dick.”

 

“What if… it’s both?”

 

“What—“

 

In one swift move Juyeon had pushed the vibrator back in, followed by just the head of his thick, veiny cock. Chanhee almost screamed in surprise, the sudden shockwave of pleasure enough to make him cum on the spot, shaking as white streaks landed on the toilet bowl.

 

“You good?” Juyeon asked, gently rubbing his side.

 

Unable to form a coherent reply, Chanhee merely weakly pushed back, wanting to feel more. He was already in sub headspace, eyes glazed as overstimulation rocked him. Juyeon worriedly wiped Chanhee’s drool from his chin. Yeah, they had to hurry. Juyeon couldn’t risk Chanhee falling deeper into subspace.

 

“Baby, I need to you to use your words. Can you do that for me?”

 

“Mhmm. Yes. ‘m ‘kay.” Chanhee nodded, rocking himself deeper onto Juyeon’s dick. His boyfriend took it as confirmation and held onto Chanhee’s hips, holding him up steadily enough for Juyeon to finally thrust into. Their time was ticking, and that thought spurred him on, slamming into Chanhee as fast as he could.

 

Chanhee could only writhe in his hold, biting Juyeon’s hand to muffle his cries. The vibrator was being pushed into Chanhee’s prostrate at every thrust, drawing out a cry with every pound from behind. He could see, albeit hazily, his reflection on the square mirror quickly fogging from the heat emanating from both of their bodies, burning them and bringing the whole damn room with them.

 

He could hear Juyeon’s grunts.

 

He could hear his own heart beating in his ears.

 

“Juyeon.” Chanhee whined. “Juyeon, please. I want to cum—“

 

Juyeon responded with pulling the vibrator out, earning a loud whimper from Chanhee, and discarded it on the sink. It will have to wait, Juyeon thought, as he went back to fucking his boyfriend like his life depended on it. Chanhee was nothing but a bumbling, warm mess under him.

 

“Fuck.” Juyeon cursed, bringing Chanhee up to him, holding his delicate neck in a gentle choke. The angle made him go deeper, brushing against Chanhee’s stimulated prostate with every thrust and every shift he did. “This was your plan all along, wasn’t it? To get me so worked up and fuck you like the slut you are?”

 

“Took you so long to catch up.” Chanhee managed to choke out. “More, please—“

 

Juyeon tightened the grip on Chanhee’s neck and all the younger could see was white. “What? Cumming again? You’re such a needy slut, Chanchan. You’re _my_ needy slut, right?”

 

“Only yours.” Chanhee whispered, blinded by white-hot flashes of pleasure racking through his body. Juyeon finally released his throat, hand roaming down until it reached Chanhee’s red, very in need of attention dick, and tugged. _Hard_. Juyeon had to stifle Chanhee’s scream with a kiss as his boyfriend came again, tightening around Juyeon so much he could barely move. The pressure and heat was so intense, he left crescent-shaped bruises on Chanhee’s hips as he grinded forward into the over stimulated heat, shooting his own cum inside as he continued milking Chanhee’s twitching dick with his hand.

 

Covered in cum, Juyeon wiped his hands off on a towel nearby, wondering how long they’ve been in there. He put Chanhee on the toilet and hurriedly cleaned him with wet wipes from a cabinet, dressing his limp but thankfully still breathing boyfriend up.

 

“Sir? Sir, please open the door—“

 

There it is. “Uh, can you… can you wait a minute? He made quite a mess.”

 

“Sir, this isn’t allowed—“

 

“I know, I know. Please, just get him a rehydration pill and water. He just… he’s all over the place.” Juyeon threw his shirt on and opened the door a tiny bit to let the stewardess see Chanhee breathing heavily by the sink. “Please, just… he needs water.”

 

“I’ll serve it right away.” The stewardess nodded before leaving, completely buying Juyeon’s lie. Juyeon closed the door and continued putting his pants on, gently taking Chanhee and leading him back to their seats. He pushed the seat divider down and let Chanhee cuddle into his side, covering them both with a blanket.

 

“Hey, baby? Are you okay?”

 

“So much better now. Thank you.” Chanhee murmured, pressing a kiss on Juyeon’s neck.

 

The stewardess was quickly back with a rehydration pill and a bottle of water, wishing Chanhee to get well immediately. Juyeon thanked her profusely, then stilled moments later when they were left alone again as the stewardess went into the vacated bathroom to retrieve towels.

 

“Babe. We forgot the vibrator in the bathroom.”


End file.
